This invention relates to an analysis apparatus, more particularly to a biochemical analysis apparatus.
A need increases for instruments that produce accurate chemical analysis data. In particular, biochemical analysis data, such as those of glucose, urea, glucose oxaloacetete transaminase (GOT) etc. that are contained in blood or other body fluid, would assist doctors in diagnosing the illness of patients. For this purpose a photometric analysis is frequently employed. In accordance with a conventional photometric analysis the analytical determination is made directly by comparison of sample with a standard or by observing the rate of chemical change of sample processed. Such technique is frequently employed in the analysis of the blood or the other body fluid. In the above mentioned photometric analysis, however, various conditions and modes are required corresponding to the tests. For example, the determination of the glucose requires a sample that is completely incubated at a temperature of 100.degree. C for 20 minutes and the measurement by the light of 6400 Angstrom, while that of the GOT requires a sample that is completely incubated at a temperature of 37.degree. C for 15 minutes and the measurement by the light of 5250 Angstrom. The analysis instrument, therefore, which can be easily operated by unskilled persons has been developed. One of such improved instruments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,336. In this instrument, a card with the information of the test to be performed and a card reader are utilized for automatic incubation and measurement. That is, the period and the temperature of the incubation and the photo-filter wheel selecting the light of specific wave length are controlled according to the information on the card. Such analysis instrument, however, has drawbacks that it is expensive and complex in the structure because of the card reader provided therein.